


Coming to Terms

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Edge has been trying desperately for some time to get Sans to go out with him. Sans insists he doesn't like him, however, it's odd who he calls out for when he goes into heat...





	Coming to Terms

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a gift for SilverWolf715 on Tumblr - I am now hosting these fics on Ao3 since the purge.

“Nyeh, heh, heh, it seems my double is quite taken with you, brother,” Papyrus said.

Sans all but glowered at the bouquet of flowers and the heart-shaped box on the table.

“How many times do I gotta dunk this guy before he gets the hint?” Sans muttered with a scowl.

“Sans, do not be rude! Quite frankly, I need to thank him; I haven’t seen you so active before!”

Sans frowned at his brother. “Come on, Paps, you can’t possibly be serious.”

“I am serious! He has chased you all over the village three times in the past two weeks! It is good for you to get some exercise!”

Sans stared at Papyrus incredulously. “I can’t believe you’re supporting this.”

Papyrus smirked at him and crossed his arms. “I can’t believe you’re being this resistant. I can tell you like him back.”

“I do not!”

“Now, now, brother, it’s not nice to tell lies.”

Sans grumbled and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, one foot nudging the leg of the table. He had kicked it once and quickly learned kicking hard objects with only slippers on wasn’t the smartest idea.

“Nyeh, heh heh, you’re acting like such a baby bones about this.”

“Am not.”

Sans dropped into a chair, still scowling, and looking out the kitchen window as Papyrus snickered to himself and turned back to cooking.

They had been on the surface for nearly two years now. Monsters didn’t venture too far from the mountain yet, finding security in its shadow as it seemed most humans were reluctant to accept monsters into their society just yet. Frisk was doing as admirable a job being the ambassador as a child could, and while there were some adult humans who had no issues lobbying for monsters and their rights, it was a slow battle.

In the meantime, Sans was rediscovering his interest in science and had started working on the machine again. He started from scratch this time, and even started to slowly introduce Papyrus into some of what he was doing. He knew a lot of it would go over his younger brother’s head, but Papyrus was eager to help – at least, until his patience ran out.

Sans didn’t intend for the machine to open a cross-dimensional gateway, but one day almost a year ago, Sans’ machine all but dumped a pair of odd skeletons into his shed.

One could call them refuges; a pair of brothers who had one shot at leaving a world which was slowly crumbling and falling apart. That was bad enough to one extent, but what really made an impact was that these two brothers were parallels of Sans and his own brother. It was an interesting twist - if the Underground was a world of kill or be killed, where kindness in monsters was a rarity instead of the norm.

After nicknaming them Fell and Red, Papyrus and Sans shared their house until they were ready to be on their own. Sans and Papyrus both spent a lot of time helping to re-educate the two in the ways of this new world, slowly helping them learn that they didn’t always have to be on their guard, that they could trust the other monsters, and even many of the humans.

As time continued to pass and the new brothers acclimated to their new lives, it became apparent that Fell had taken a liking to Sans. Even after he and Red moved out, they visited often, sometimes even did the shopping together, and Fell seemed to always be finding ways to be close to Sans.

Then Fell began flirting.

“Sans, you enjoy science, do you not?” Fell asked one day.

“Yeah, you know that, it’s what brought you guys here,” Sans said.

“You must be a star then, because I think you’re out of this world.”

Sans blinked. “Fell?”

“Yes?”

“Are you flirting with me?”

“Uhm, well,” Fell blushed a little. “Yes. Would you go on a date with me?”

Sans blinked. “What?”

Fell turned and grabbed his hands. “DATE ME!”

Sans recoiled. “What the ever-living fuck, Fell?”

That was when it began. For the next three months, Fell would constantly voice and show his affections for Sans, and Sans would refuse him. Sans started taking an attitude that he didn’t like Fell and would snarl at him when he started flirting or getting clingy. Both Papyrus and Red watched on with amusement; Papyrus encouraged Fell to continue to be honest with his feelings and Red mercilessly teased them both, which only egged Fell on even more.

“His tenacity is kinda charming,” Sans muttered.

Papyrus smiled and didn’t say anything – he had learned that if Sans was willing to speak, it was best to stay silent for a while.

“And the roughness around the edges is alluring, you know, if you’re into that sort of thing.”

_Which you clearly are_, Papyrus said to himself, but outwardly he only nodded.

“It probably isn’t exactly fair of me to not give him a chance, on one hand,” Sans sighed. “But I don’t get it, bro; what the hell does he see in a short, fat, lazy monster like me?”

Papyrus let out his own sigh, shaking his head as he ladled the soup he was making into two bowls. He set one in front of Sans, placed the other at his own seat, and went to get a pair of spoons before sitting down.

“Sans, I really wish you would give yourself credit for the strides you have made since we surfaced,” Papyrus said stirring his soup to cool it. “You’re still a bit of a lazybones, but you’re not as bad as you used to be. I always knew you could do it.”

Sans gave a small laugh. “Well, only ‘cause I had a cool guy like you taking care of me through it all.”

“That may be, but as great as I am, I cannot care for you forever. Fell has met my standards for you, and you know what high of standards I have!”

Sans snickered. “Yep, I bet he makes a mean plate of spaghetti.”

“You know he makes lasagna!”

“Yeah.”

There was silence between them for a while. Papyrus watched Sans as he would scoop up a spoonful of soup and then let it drop back into the bowl. It was making a bit of a mess as it splashed, but Papyrus was much more concerned about his brother’s mental state.

“Sans, if you truly do not like Fell and don’t appreciate his advances, then why don’t you tell him?” Papyrus asked.

Sans sighed and set his spoon aside. “I dunno, bro, just… again, I don’t understand what he wants with me. I’ve never had someone who… well… you know…”

He stammered into silence as his face began to flush. Papyrus chuckled.

“SANS!”

Suddenly the two skeletons jumped as they heard the shout and there was a harsh rapping at their kitchen window. They looked over to find Fell peering in.

A scowl immediately slid into place on Sans’ face.

“SANS! I HAVE SHOWERED YOU WITH CHOCOLATES AND FLOWERS! WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?” Fell shouted through the glass.

Sans stomped towards the window and opened it. “What the hell is your problem?”

“I WISH FOR YOU TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME!”

“Yeah, I got that, but why? Also, lower your voice.”

“Sorry,” Fell cleared his throat. “Sans, over the time that I have come to know you, I have found that you need a cool guy like me around to take care of you. I have made you my special lasagna and you had eaten it without complaint, you have shown my lazy brother the merits of hard work, and, well,” Fell blushed a little and looked away, his hand fidgeting with the edge of his black jacket. “You saved my brother and I from death, perhaps even something worse.”

“We’ve been over that; you don’t have to thank me for-”

“Sans, I love you.”

Sans blinked. “Oh. Wow. Uhm…”

“Sans, I thought that the feelings would have faded over time, but they haven’t. I felt as you are thinking, that it was merely misplaced affection and adoration, but again, it hasn’t faded. In fact, it has grown stronger. I did not even know I was even capable of feeling such things. So, please, allow me to take you on a date?”

Sans sighed. He glanced back at Papyrus, who gave him a warm smile and an encouraging nod.

_Traitor, _Sans thought to himself, though he just knew that his brother would encourage him to take Fell’s offer. A Papyrus would always side with a Papyrus, he supposed, that was just simple loyalty. He sighed and turned back to the other skeleton.

“All right, fine. This Sunday, three in the afternoon, you pick the place, I’ll pay for the food,” Sans said. “But I am NOT doing this because I like you!” he shouted suddenly before slamming the window shut.

Papyrus laughed.

“What?” Sans demanded, crossing his arms.

“Why are you doing this if you really don’t like him?” Papyrus asked, his face lit with amusement.

“Because I... Well… Shut up, Papyrus!”

Sans teleported out of the kitchen. Papyrus was too amused to be insulted by the shout – Sans hadn’t said ‘shut up’ to him since they were children. He continued to laugh, glancing out the window to watch Fell walking away with a definite extra spring in his step.

~~~~~~~~~~

"SANS!"

"What?"

"YOU ARE NOT WEARING THOSE RATTY OLD CLOTHES!"

Sans looked at his usual outfit. It wasn't the same exact clothes he wore for all those years in Snowdin - Papyrus had insisted they both buy new clothes - but it was still a pair of black shorts, a white shirt, and a blue jacket. He had switched from his usual pink slippers to a pair of sneakers, but that was the only real change.

"These are fine," Sans said with a shrug.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Papyrus nearly shrieked. "YOU MUST WEAR NICE CLOTHES TO SHOW THAT YOU CARE AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT YOU DON'T!"

Sans yelped as he was dragged back into his room by the hood of his jacket. He undressed under the threat of being manhandled by his brother and put on the clothes that Papyrus had thrown at him.

Fifteen minutes later, Sans came down the stairs, dressed in a pair of well-fitted jeans and a white polo shirt.

"YOU CLEAN UP RATHER WELL, BROTHER!"

Sans blushed a little. "Thanks, bro," he said quietly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, his thumbs hooking into the belt loops.

"MAKE SURE YOU ARE POLITE!"

"Yes, Papyrus."

"AND DON'T JUST DRINK A BUNCH OF KETCHUP! EAT SOME ACTUAL FOOD!"

"All right, all right..."

"AND SANS?"

"What is it, Papyrus?"

Papyrus walked over to Sans and pulled him in for a hug.

"I am proud of you for doing this, Sans. I love you, please have a good time."

Sans sighed and returned the hug. "I'll try."

"You will."

There was a knock at the door that was so loud it startled Sans. While he was still gathering himself, Papyrus went to answer the door.

“SANS! FELL IS HERE!” Papyrus called.

“Heh, yeah, bro, I figured.”

Sans shuffled to the door while he put his hands into his pockets again, but stopped almost short when he looked up to see Fell.

Papyrus was right to force him to change.

Fell was dressed in black slacks and a black button-down shirt. His red scarf hung over his shoulders. In true Papyrus fashion, he was still never without it.

“You look very nice, Sans,” Fell said.

“Y-you do, too,” Sans said, blushing a little.

“Are you ready for our date?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Have fun, you two!” Papyrus said, all but shoving Sans out the door and shutting it behind him.

“Huh, I think he wanted to get rid of me,” Sans said.

Fell snickered and held out an arm. “Well, no need to delay!”

Sans took Fell’s arm a little reluctantly as he led him down the street.

Neither of them knew that Papyrus was watching them leave, leaning his chin against one hand, smiling, happy to see his brother doing something other than working on some science experiment or lazing about the house.

“So, you think this is going to be good for them?”

Papyrus jumped at the voice, but then sighed when he saw Red standing next to him and the window.

“I think they’ll be just fine,” Papyrus said. “Would you like to come in and have dinner with me, Red?”

The short, sharp-toothed skeleton grinned.

“Sounds like a _skele_-ton of fun,” Red said.

Papyrus frowned. “Nevermind.”

He turned to close the window.

“Aw, come on, you wouldn’t leave an old pal in the cold?”

Red winced as the window was slammed shut. But a moment later, the front door opened once again.

“Come on, I’ll let that one slide,” Papyrus said. “But you better _bone_ up your punning skills if you’re going to be as annoying as my brother! Nyeh, heh, heh!”

Red shook his head and shuffled into the house.

~~~~~

“So, uhm, where are we going?” Sans asked, mostly looking at the ground.

“First, we are going to dine at Ryan’s, if that is agreeable to you?”

“Oh, sure, that’s the place a human opened up over here, right? Didn’t Mettaton invest in it or something?”

“That is correct! They are said to have a superb variation of monster and human dishes!”

Sans glanced up and saw that Fell looked very eager. He chuckled quietly to himself.

“Hm, wait, you said first,” Sans said with some slight suspicion.

“Yes! After dinner, I thought we could go see a movie. I received a good recommendation from Mr. Asgore.”

“Huh, never knew King Fluffybuns was a movie guy,” Sans murmured.

“What did you call him?”

“Nothing, old joke.”

The rest of their walk to the restaurant was quiet, but it was a mostly comfortable silence. When they arrived, Sans was a little surprised to find that Fell had called ahead and reserved them a table. He followed Fell, fighting the urge to grip the back of his shirt or his hand; the restaurant was filled with a mix of humans and monsters, and while most took little to no notice, Sans could feel the eyes of the few who did.

It was just then that Fell reached back with one hand to check that Sans was there. Sans gripped his hand without thinking, but then scowled.

“Still don’t like you,” he murmured just loud enough for Fell to hear.

Fell tossed a smirk over his shoulder and squeezed Sans’ hand in return.

The host pulled out the chairs for them (Sans was thankful he didn’t try to push them in, that would have been too weird), handed them their menus, and wished them a good meal. Sans glanced through the menu, a little disturbed at the lack of hamburgers, but he picked something that seemed appetizing enough and set down the menu quickly. Fell took his time, eyes scanning the pages multiple times before choosing and setting his own menu aside. Their server arrived, took their orders and menus, and they were left in silence.

“So, this is, uhm, nice,” Sans murmured, glancing around. Their table seemed to be one of the more secluded ones and he couldn’t help wondering if Fell had planned it that way.

“It is, I am glad that the music is not too loud, I would much prefer to hear you speak,” Fell said.

“Hm, not sure if I have anything all that interesting to say.”

“Nonsense. We just need the proper topic. While I would like to ask why you are so nervous, I believe I already know the answer.”

Sans gave him a dubious look, but they were quiet as their server dropped glasses of water between them.

“You a mind reader now or something?” Sans asked.

“Mmm, no, of course not,” Fell said, picking up the glass of water and swirling it around. “But as you know, being one of the Royal Knights back in my realm, and in such a dangerous world, learning how to read people was a useful skill. I’d go as far as to say it’s one of the things that had kept my brother and I alive for so long. It’s quite easy to avoid getting killed if you can see it coming.”

Sans inwardly shuddered; he didn’t like this idea of being read, but he was just as determined to not let anymore of his nervousness show.

“Interesting,” Sans said, leaning forward a little, tracing a fingertip around the rim of the water glass. “So, tell me then; why am I so nervous?”

“You do not trust humans,” Fell murmured only loud enough for Sans to hear.

That surprised Sans; not so much the information as the fact that Fell could make his voice so low and quiet.

“Your eyes have been darting around since we stepped inside. You hide it well, don’t misunderstand me, but I have noticed.”

Fell took a sip of his water, giving Sans a moment to process it. He was given more time than needed, as the server returned with a basket of bread.

“So, what else have you read from me?” Sans asked.

“Honestly, not much more or different than I can glean from my own brother,” Fell said somewhat offhandedly. “You both also share that skill; you are very good at hiding things and keeping secrets. You both have an issue with trust, and while I can understand it from my brother, I am curious as to how you’ve become so wary since the Underground in this dimension hasn’t seemed to be nearly as dangerous as mine.”

Sans couldn’t help shifting a little uncomfortably in his seat, and was certain it wouldn’t go unnoticed. He hadn’t told his own brother about the resets and wasn’t certain if Fell was kept just as oblivious.

“Hm, no matter now, we are supposed to be having fun,” Fell said. “Why don’t you ask the questions?”

Sans relaxed a little, but then he struggled to come up with something.

“Uhm, some weather we’re having, huh?” Sans said with a lame shrug.

“Now that is something I still have a difficult time trying to understand,” Fell started. “The humans seem to have ways of predicting this weather, and yet they have no control over it? Unacceptable!”

Sans laughed.

Their dinner was pleasant, and though they spent the whole time talking about the weather, neither felt awkward. Sans let Fell do most of the talking, though he did explain what he knew about meteorology and eased some of Fell’s concerns, like the fact that the rain wasn’t acidic enough to hurt him.

After dinner, they headed to the theatre, and Sans was a little concerned over the fact that the theatre was a bit empty.

“Guess the movie has been out for a while?” Sans asked.

“I suppose so,” Fell said.

They chose a pair of seats towards the back and settled in.

“Wow,” Sans whispered about twenty minutes into the movie. “This, this is really bad.”

“Atrocious,” Fell said with a light snarl. “I do not understand why Mr. Asgore would suggest such trash.”

Sans leaned his elbow on the armrest between them, putting his chin in his hand, and inadvertently leaning slightly against Fell. Fell glanced down and smiled, leaning a little towards Sans. When after a moment, Sans didn’t move, Fell leaned even closer and slowly started to move his arm to curve around Sans’ shoulders. Sans glanced up, smiling a little, and leaned into Fell more, and with a smile, Fell put his arm around Sans confidently.

Another few moments passed by, the two of them snuggled comfortably in the darkness of the theatre, and Sans found he was really getting bored by the movie. He glanced up at Fell again, and after a moment, he decided to make some of his own fun.

“Sans, what are you-!” Fell started when Sans moved.

“Hmm, it’s not because I like you or anything,” Sans whispered as he moved over to straddle Fell’s lap. “However, I need to amuse myself.”

Sans smirked at him, thinking that maybe he would catch the tall skeleton off his guard.

Fell smirked back.

_Uh oh,_ Sans thought.

Fell wrapped his arms around the smaller skeleton’s hips, pulling him in slightly.

“Oh? How were you planning to amuse yourself?” Fell whispered.

Sans prayed it was too dark for Fell to see how much he was blushing. He fingered at the collar of Fell’s shirt as he tried to come up with something.

“Uh, well, I uh, honestly didn’t think that far ahead,” Sans muttered.

Fell chuckled, raised one hand to curve around the back of Sans’ skull. “I have an idea, if you’re up for it.”

Sans frowned slightly. He didn’t like being challenged. “What is it?” he asked cautiously.

Fell leaned forward, Sans moved to back away, but then gasped when he realized Fell had a decent grip on him. Fell didn’t press much more, but he was close enough that Sans could feel his warm breath on his face.

“Sans, may I kiss you?” Fell asked.

Sans hesitated. Part of him thought that it was a bad idea, but Fell had put a lot of effort into getting them to this point. Sure, he was a little too forward, could sometimes be obnoxious, but he had good intentions, he was intelligent enough for Sans to have a scientific talk with (or at least he was willing to listen thought he didn’t always seem to understand), and Sans had to admit he was pretty attractive.

“Only because you asked,” Sans murmured, leaning forward, and pressing his mouth against Fell’s.

Fell was a little surprised, but he smiled and kissed back gently, tightening his grip around Sans ever so slightly.

Sans relaxed a little, his arms sliding to rest over Fell’s shoulders. After a moment, Fell concentrated his magic to form in his mouth and when he was ready, he opened his mouth slightly and pressed his tongue against Sans’ mouth. The small skeleton started, Fell’s hand moved from his waist to his jaw, Fell’s thumb tracing just under his mouth, silently asking for permission to move forward.

Too eager to see where this was going, Sans allowed Fell entrance and let out a very soft moan upon feeling his mouth explored in such a slow, sensuous manner. Fell hummed into the kiss as he deepened it, tracing around the inside of Sans’ mouth, feeling the other’s magic was too unfocused to form, which only thrilled Fell further.

“Mmm, that was nice,” Fell murmured, pulling away a little.

Sans’ eyes were still closed, trying to focus on breathing. “Y-yeah,” he finally whispered.

“Nyeh, heh, heh, a little much for you, Sans?”

Sans blinked his eyes open and shook his head a little. “No, not at all, uhm, just… well…” he looked up to see Fell continuing to smirk. Sans scowled. “It’s not that I like you or anything.”

“Heh, you protest far too much, Sans,” Fell said, fingertips tracing along Sans’ jaw. “But this is much more fun than the movie. Don’t you think so?”

Sans made a disapproving sound. “Dunno, m-maybe if you kiss me again, I, uhm, can decide?”

“Gladly.”

They continued to kiss, each carefully, slowly exploring the other, Fell being a little more eager and aggressive while Sans more compliant and lazy. Fell started to hitch up Sans’ shirt, his sharp fingers brushing the back of his spine when Sans went rigid.

“No, no, no, nope, stop, nope,” Sans stammer, pushing Fell’s hands away.

“I’m sorry,” Fell said, holding his hands up.

“N-no, just, uhm, just… no, please.”

Sans wrapped his arms around himself but made no move to get off of Fell’s lap.

“I should have asked.”

“No, it’s okay.”

“We’ll just stick to kissing?”

“Maybe.”

Silence.

“May I hold you?”

Sans blinked. “Oh, uh, I guess.”

Fell smiled, wrapping his arms around Sans and pulling him in for a hug. Sans leaned his head against Fell’s shoulder, feeling a little awkward and tense, but then he sighed and relaxed when he realized that Fell’s hands weren’t going to go anywhere.

Sans nearly fell asleep through the rest of the movie. Fell rolled his shoulder, giving Sans the message to get up.

“Huh? Over already?” Sans asked, sliding off Fell’s lap and suddenly feeling embarrassed; he hoped no one noticed the two of them making out like a pair of teenagers.

“Yes,” Fell sighed, standing up and cracking a few bones in his back. He smiled down at Sans. “It wasn’t a complete waste of time, though, nyeh heh.”

Sans blushed and shoved his hands into his pockets. “S-shut up.”

“Oh, come now, you liked it,” Fell teased as Sans started making his way to the exit.

“Still don’t like you,” he said with a hot edge to his tone.

“You’re full of shit, Sans.”

Sans didn’t respond, but by the time they reached the outside of the theatre, he had reached out and took Fell’s hand. Fell smiled and they began to walk home.

~~~~~

Over the next three weeks, Fell would take Sans on four more dates. While they never got any more intimate than they did that first date (Sans would get nervous if they were kissing too long), Sans was finding he was liking Fell more and more, though he still refused to outwardly admit it. Fell knew, however, and didn’t press the matter, knowing that Sans would eventually face up to his true feelings.

Which was why what happened next was likely inevitable.

"FELL! PLEASE COME TO MY HOUSE AT ONCE! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH SANS AND HE KEEPS CALLING FOR YOU!"

Fell started towards Sans and Papyrus' house the moment he received the message. Red followed, wondering what was going on, asking questions as they went but they seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Fell rapped his knuckles sharply on the door. He shifted his weight impatiently for the three minutes it took until he heard the bounding steps of Papyrus.

"Fell! I am so glad you are here!" Papyrus cried, throwing his arms around the other skeleton.

"What's all this about?" Fell asked, giving Papyrus a quick hug and patting his shoulder, not bothering to rebuff his affectionate gesture.

"I don't know!" Papyrus said, pulling back and then standing aside so the two could enter. "He has been in his room for three days now! He won't eat anything, he won't unlock his door, and this morning he sounded like he was crying and he was calling your name."

"Has he said anything else to you at all?"

"He has tried to assure me that he is fine, but all of this is the exact opposite of fine!"

Fell nodded. "All right, let me see what I can do."

Papyrus and Red watched as Fell climbed the stairs and disappeared down the hall. Red put his hands in his pockets and glanced over at Papyrus, watching carefully as the worried look faded into a hopeful one.

"You know he's in heat, don't you?" Red asked.

"Of course I know Sans is in heat," Papyrus said, still looking up the stairs. "I may not be experienced but I am not completely ignorant." Papyrus turned and nodded towards the kitchen. "Come on, I need to making a shopping list and I am certain we will want to be out of the house for a little bit."

“Ya know,” Red said, giving Papyrus a once-over. “If you’re worried about being inexperienced, I can help ya fix that.”

A slight blush creeped over Papyrus’ cheeks. “DON’T BE CRUDE!” he scolded.

Red watched for a moment as Papyrus turned and made for the pantry, snickering a bit to himself as he wondered how well did Sans really know his brother before shuffling after him.

~~~~~

"Sans? It's me, Fell," he called. "May I come in?"

Fell clearly heard a gasp, then a small, sighing sort of sound, followed by a groan.

"Go away, I'm sick," Sans said, trying to sound congested and failing. "I don't want you to catch it, but it was nice of you to visit."

"Sans, Papyrus tells me you have not eaten for days."

"Because I'm sick."

"And that you won't let him in?"

"I don't want you to get sick, and I don’t even like you. Do you think I would really want my own bro to get sick?"

"Papyrus told me you keep calling for me."

"Uhm, well, I, it..."

Fell sighed. "Sans, I know you are in heat. Would you please open the door?"

There was silence for a very long minute. Fell watched the doorknob, a little surprised by the soft blue glow of magic around it as it turned, and the door clicked open. Fell slowly pushed the door and was immediately hit by a strong scent of freshly-cut wood. It was intoxicating and Fell knew he was going to have to suppress himself a bit, feeling his own magic stirring in response.

He took a step inside, silently closing the door and discreetly locking it again before turning his attention to Sans.

Sans had wrapped a wrinkled sheet around himself. He glanced up at Fell with a slightly wild look before averting them. Fell could see his face was flushed, small drops of sweat were slowly dripping from his forehead, and his breathing seemed to be a bit erratic.

The talk skeleton made his way to the bed carefully, putting his hands out placatingly, wondering what kind of a heat Sans tended to get. Some monsters became overemotional and needy, some were angry, others scared and shy.

Despite his careful approach, Sans shied away when he got to the side of the bed.

"Talk to me, Sans. What do you want?" Fell asked gently.

"I want you to go away," Sans said, his face somewhat trying to make a scowl, but he looked at up Fell almost pleadingly. "But at the same time, I, I don't want you to go."

"I won't go anywhere unless you tell me to," Fell said, sitting on the edge of the bed and facing Sans. He reached towards him with one hand, and at first Sans flinched, but when Fell gently caressed his head, Sans moved into the touch with a moan.

"F-fell," he stammered.

"I'm right here, don't worry," Fell murmured. His hand slipping from the side of Sans’ skull down to the edge of the sheet. "May I see, Sans?"

Sans gripped the sheet tighter around him. "N-no! It's too embarrassing!"

"I want to help you, Sans, please? Please let me help you."

Sans shuddered and shook his head. Fell moved in a little more.

"May I at least kiss you?" he asked.

Sans hesitated, but then he nodded. Fell smiled and curved his other hand under Sans' jaw and leaned in to kiss him, carefully, gently, ever so sweetly.

Sans relaxed under the contact, and only a moment later he pressed more into Fell, his hands letting go of the sheet and his arms wrapping around Fell's neck.

Fell hummed into the kiss, then broke it off after a moment.

"You know how much I care about you. Please let me see, Sans?" Fell asked again. “I just want to help.”

Sans felt frozen; he didn't want to let go of Fell, he didn't want him to see, but then finally a voice of reason broke through in his mind and he slowly nodded.

"Thank you," Fell said with relief.

He slowly pulled away the sheet, and all in all, nothing seemed to be too out of the ordinary; Sans' soul was glowing brightly behind his ribcage, though it seemed to be stuttering a bit - whether that was from his nervousness or weak constitution, Fell couldn't be certain.

As his eyes travelled downwards, he saw what Sans was likely trying to hide. The sheets were a mess of blue magic, some dripping down his femurs, his cock still formed and still mostly erect.

"Hmm, having some trouble taking care of this on your own, huh, Sans?" Fell asked softly.

Sans whimpered, closing his legs together and squirming in embarrassment.

"Shh, shh," Fell reached up and stroked his breastbone. "It's okay, Sans, honestly, it's one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen," he pressed in close, mouth ghosting over the other's. "Were you thinking about me when you were touching yourself, Sans?"

Sans shivered as he nodded. "Yes," he admitted in a whisper.

The confession sent a thrill through Fell.

"So, you were wishing I was here, then? Wishing that I was here, touching you, caressing your bones, easing your discomfort, satisfying the heat burning you from within?"

Sans gasped as Fell's fingers traced along his ribs. "Y-yes," he stammered.

"Then you like me a little more than you let on, hm?" Fell purred as he moved, pressing Sans back into the bed with one hand as the other began tracing over his spine.

Sans nodded quickly but didn't make any eye contact.

"I want to hear you say it," Fell said, his tone turning more serious and his hands beginning to move away.

"I, I do," Sans murmured. "I do care about you, and you mean a lot to me."

Fell smiled and leaned in again, caressing Sans’ face with both hands.

"Then why are you so contrary?" he asked.

"B-because I'm scared."

The reply was barely a whisper. Fell could feel the small shudders that were part betraying Sans' deeper feelings and part run-off from his heat. Fell looked at him for a few moments, then he leaned in to kiss Sans deeply, exploring his mouth as slowly as he did the first time they kissed.

"We will have to have a talk later," Fell said softly. "For right now, I think there's a more pressing matter at hand," he backed off and sat up. Sans sat up a bit as well, though a bit shakily, and Fell took one of his hands into his. "Sans, I would like to be your heat partner, if you will have me."

Sans looked up at Fell. His emotions were even more easy to read, the fear mixing with affection, and trust with a strong undercurrent of need.

"Yes, please," Sans whispered.

"All right," Fell said. "Uhm, I should tell you I'm a little, erm, inexperienced. We didn't go into heat very often, and it was pretty short-lived when we did. But I know what to do, and if you just talk to me and tell me what you need, everything will be all right."

Sans blushed. "I, erm, I never had a heat partner, like, ever..."

Fell smiled and leaned in for a quick but gentle kiss. "It's okay, you don't have to do anything. I'm sure a lazybones like you won’t be opposed to that, nyeh heh heh."

Sans scowled and opened his mouth to protest, but it quickly was smothered by a deep kiss and a moan as Fell moved to wrap his arms around the tiny skeleton. Sans felt himself being pressed back into the bed yet again, part of him panicking and part of him wanting nothing more, he tried to keep up with the tongue pressing against his own, but the burn of his heat was quickly sapping all of his energy and Fell was making his head spin.

"It's okay, I got you," Fell murmured, nuzzling his cheekbone before leaning down to lap and nibble at Sans' neck.

Sans' eyes slipped shut and he trembled slightly under the light touches and gentle nips and licks, the heat in his body still very present but not as overwhelmingly so. He pushed his head back against his pillow, exposing even more of his neck to Fell, who hummed in appreciation while his hands began to trace along the edges of Sans' ribs.

"You look absolutely wonderful," Fell said. "I must admit that I have dreamed of having you like this, gaining enough of your trust to allow me to touch you like this. Thank you, Sans, I appreciate how difficult it must be for you."

Fell leaned down to lick at Sans' sternum, one hand lightly trailing fingertips along his spine as the other caressed the crest of his hipbone before gripping it gently.

Sans brought a shaking hand to his mouth, though his breathy moans still made it past his fingers.

"No need to be silent, Sans," Fell murmured, the tip of his tongue teasing the floating ribs. "In fact, I would much rather hear you."

Sans squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, words completely failing him now, but then he moaned again a moment later as Fell’s mouth moved from his ribs to his spine, and one hand was slowly touching along his pelvis, moving closer and closer to his cock, which was coming back to full hardness.

“Y-you don’t h-have to d-do this,” Sans stammered, finally finding a moment of clarity.

“To not do so not only makes me a bad boyfriend, but it would be a tragedy to not see such beauty,” Fell murmured. He looked up and waited for Sans to meet his eyes. “To see you so open, for once, Sans, to see you without that joker’s mask on, to see you so honest and vulnerable, and the trust you have in me… Mmmm, Sans.”

Fell moved back up to capture Sans’ mouth in another deep kiss, pressing his still-clothed pelvis to Sans’, his own magic forming underneath the dark denim he wore, thrilling at the sharp intake of breath from Sans as he ground himself against him.

“I’m going to undress,” Fell said after breaking the kiss.

Sans couldn’t stop the whimper as he reached for Fell. “No, please, don’t go away.”

Fell chuckled, moving back to where he was and kissing Sans on the forehead. “I’m not leaving you.”

Sans buried his face into Fell’s shirt. “It hurts, Fell, it hurts so much.”

“I know,” Fell murmured. “But I’m going to make it feel better, I promise.”

He gave Sans another brief kiss before moving away again. Sans bit back the whimper and clenched his fists to keep himself from grabbing Fell again. He watched his every move as he first slipped his shirt off, lifting it over his head and putting his ribcage on perfect display. Sans nearly caught himself drooling and he partly wanted to slap himself for it. But Fell didn’t show any outward signs of noticing, and Sans wouldn’t pick up the fact that he did notice and that was why he took his time to take off his pants. By the time Fell tossed aside his clothes, Sans would have pounced him if he had the energy.

Fell crawled back onto the bed, pulling the sheet completely off of Sans and letting it fall to the floor, making a mental note to be sure it found its way to the laundry.

“You made quiet the mess of yourself though, Sans,” he purred, settling himself between Sans’ legs. “I guess I’ll have to help you clean up.”

Before Sans could fully comprehend the words, Fell’s tongue ran up the inside of his femur, drawing another gasp from the small skeleton.

Fell hummed a little to himself; he didn’t know how to describe the taste of magic, but it wasn’t as bad as he anticipated, and he continued his task of cleaning Sans up.

Sans tried not to squirm under the attention; he was torn between trying to get away from Fell and asking for more. Part of him was starting to hate what a pathetic mess he was becoming, but every time that red tongue dragged along his heated bones, his resistance became less and less.

Once Fell was satisfied cleaning Sans’ legs, he focused his attention on the origin of the mess. Sans was full hard, magic seeping from the head of his cock, his heat scent growing stronger as time passed. It filled Fell’s nasal cavity and sent waves of warmth through his frame, his own magic’s response growing stronger.

He licked firmly along the underside from the base to the tip. Sans gasped, trying to move away, but between the grip Fell had on him and his own lack of energy, he could merely squirm and shudder. Fell took his time, making sure the excess magic was completely cleaned off (a little difficult since Sans’ magic and his cock were the same color), swiping his tongue across the head with a satisfied hum.

“You needed me pretty badly, hm?” Fell asked, moving up to look into Sans’ face as he closed one hand firmly around the base of the blue cock. “I wonder how many times I can get you off.”

Sans’ hips bucked up under his hand as he moaned, Fell’s hand went with him, then stroked him slowly.

“P-probably only once,” Sans panted. “I’ll likely pass out on you.”

Fell chuckled. “That’s all right, gives me even more incentive to try again, not that I need much persuasion.”

Sans looked away, feeling his face flush.

“No, no, don’t hide from me,” Fell said, reaching with his free hand to turn Sans’ face back to him. “I don’t like you hiding from me.”

Sans glanced down to watch as Fell stroked him, his hand moving slowly, his grip still firm, squeezing slightly as he came up, then he looked back into his eyes.

“I-I’m not going to l-last long,” Sans panted.

“Okay,” Fell said, nuzzling the side of his face. “If you’re only going to cum once, I want to make it count, but only if you want me.”

“Of course I want you.”

“Do you want me to fuck you, Sans?”

Sans wondered if his face could grow any hotter; why did Fell have to say it like that?!?

“F-fell!” Sans tried to protest, but Fell increased the pace of his hand for a moment, and then slowed down again.

“Answer my question,” he said.

“Fell, please.”

“That’s not a yes or a no,”

“Fell!”

“I can keep this up for the rest of the afternoon, Sans.”

Sans tried to thrash under him, but Fell held him down and slowed his hand’s movement even more, now drawing a strangled cry from Sans.

“What do you want, Sans?” Fell murmured.

“Fine! I want you to fuck me, Fell!” Sans cried out in near-desperation.

“Hmm…”

“Fell!”

“No.”

Sans blinked at him. “Wha-?”

Fell leaned in and kissed Sans again.

“I want you to call me by my actual name,” he murmured.

Sans swallowed. “P-please fuck me, Papyrus.”

Fell smirked, kissing Sans again as his hand let go and he moved over him. He settled once again between Sans’ legs, one hand pressing and searching for an entrance. Once he found it, he gently pressed a finger into him.

“Damn, that’s really hot,” Fell murmured.

Sans barely heard him, whimpering at the intrusion and desperate for more contact.

Fell leaned down to nibble at his neck to distract him as he slid his finger gently in and out, adding another once he felt Sans was ready.

“Please, Papyrus, I need you,” Sans cried after a few minutes. “Please, don’t tease me like this.”

“I’m not teasing, I don’t want to hurt you,” Fell replied gently.

Sans gripped his shoulders. “I’m begging you, please.”

“Relax Sans, breathe, it’ll be all right, I promised I would take care of you, and The Great and Terrible Papyrus does not go back on his promises.”

Sans groaned, then gasped when Fell added another finger and moved his hand a little quicker.

“You sure you’re ready for me?” Fell asked when Sans’ face relaxed.

“I’ve been ready for you.”

“All right,” Fell gently removed his fingers and gripped his own cock, lining it up carefully, rubbing the head against Sans’ entrance. “I’m going to go slowly, you tell me if it hurts.”

“It won’t,” Sans huffed impatiently. “Fell, please, just-!”

Sans writhed underneath him with another cry of impatience. Fell shushed him, his other hand stroking down his sternum.

“Easy, Sans, easy,” Fell said soothingly. “Neither of us have done this before, remember? Your heat is clouding your mind a bit, which is good, but, please, relax.”

He could see tears gathering in Sans’ eye sockets, even though the other would never admit to it. Fell leaned down to kiss him again as he carefully pushed inside.

Sans stilled and was silent as his body adjusted to the intrusion. It felt strange; part of him knew his body was being stretched to its limit, but it felt so good at the same time. He moaned into Fell’s mouth as he continued to fill him, finally feeling a sense of completion when Fell was fully inside.

“Are you all right?” Fell asked after a moment, breathing a little heavily. The sensation was almost too much for him; Sans was tight, but it was the heat – he was so hot on the inside it was almost overwhelming.

“I, I think so,” Sans whispered. “P-please, move.”

Fell pulled out slowly, but then slammed back inside when Sans winced, which then drew a pained cry from him.

“I’m sorry, what is it?” Fell asked quickly.

“You came back in too fast,” Sans forced out after a moment. “I’m okay.”

“As long as you are sure.”

“Papyrus, I’m all right.”

Fell smiled down at Sans, who had the wherewithal to smile back. Fell pulled out slowly again, only halfway, before pressing in again at the same pace. Sans’ eye-sockets went blank with pleasure as he moaned. Fell did it again, still slow, still gentle, feeling Sans relaxing more and loosening slightly around him.

“Faster,” Sans whispered after a while.

“As you wish.”

Fell increased his speed and the length of his strokes. After a few moments, Sans made the request again, and Fell complied.

“P-Papyrus,” Sans whined. “I’m, I’m gonna-!”

His warning was lost in a moan. Fell snickered as he moved faster.

“Good,” he murmured. “I’m going to soon, think you can hold on for me?”

Sans whined again, but nodded.

“Good boy, Sans,” Fell leaned down to kiss him.

Sans threw his arms around Fell’s neck. “Oh, stars, Papyrus, please, I need it, please.”

The words stirred something in Fell’s soul, bringing him to the edge quicker than he expected, and he reached between them to stroke Sans’ cock again.

“Cum for me, then,” he whispered in the side of Sans’ skull.

Sans barely needed to be told as pleasure ripped through him, his body shaking as he came, splattering his and Fell’s bones with his magic. Fell grunted, and a few thrusts later he reached his own completion, coating Sans with his own magic. They stayed joined for a moment, breathing hard, letting the pleasurable waves wash over them as they came down from their high. Fell gently pulled out, though his magic was already dispelling, and he watched with some fascination as some of his magic seeped out of Sans. He brushed a finger through it and across his entrance, drawing a very small and quiet cry from the smaller skeleton.

“Are you all right?” Fell asked.

Sans nodded, immediately wrapping his arms around Fell again, pulling him close and curling into him.

“Sleepy,” Sans murmured.

Fell smiled. He reached over the side of the bed for a t-shirt, it could have been his own for all he knew and cared, and used it to try to wipe Sans and himself off a bit before pulling the blanket over them and moving them to the other side of the bed. Already Fell could feel Sans’ body cooling from his heat.

“Sleep well, my love,” Fell said, kissing the top of Sans’ skull. “I’ll be here when you wake up, and if your heat comes back, I will be here to help you again.”

Sans murmured sleepily and snuggled into Fell even more.

“Still don’t like you,” he muttered before fully passing out.

“I know,” Fell said with a chuckle. “I love you, too.”


End file.
